mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are immortal, undead beings that were once human. They survive by feeding on the blood of living creatures, whether it be human or animal blood. Becoming a Vampire A vampire can turn a human into a vampire by simply biting them. Venom from the bite rapidly spreads throughout the human's body. A vampire can prevent the human from turning by sucking out the venom, but he or she must act quickly. Vampire venom seems to be very painful for a human and causes them to twitch as shown when Jesse bit Ethan. 'Fledgling' Main article: Fledgling Being bit by a vampire is not enough for a human to become a true vampire. Fledglings are what true vampires call new vampires that haven't drank human blood. Fledglings have mortal bodies and have exactly 28 days to drink human blood or they will die. They can prevent their deaths also by drinking a magically brewed human blood substitute. Fledglings that choose this way of life have to drink the substitute only occasionally and can drink animal blood regularly. They will still have a strong urge to drink human blood. Despite gaining vampire powers, fledglings are weaker than true vampires and will tire out more quickly than them. They also lack the ability to fly like true vampires can. It's assumed by Sarah, that when a fledging becomes a true vampire, he or she gives up any chance regaining his or her humanity. 'True Vampires' Drinking the smallest amount of human blood will cause a fledgling to become a true vampire. True vampires don't have mortal bodies thus becoming true immortals. The strength of their powers they had as fledglings will increase. True vampires also gain the ability to fly. Appearance *In the My Babysitter's a Vampire universe, when vampires are angry or are about to fight someone, they grow fangs and their eyes begin to glow a yellow color. *They have the ability to grow their fangs whenever they want, usually when they're trying to scare someone or show off. *They have no reflection in a mirror and cannot appear on film (i.e. Cameras). Fledglings have a murky appearance in a mirror, but still cannot appear on film. Powers/Abilities *Super Speed *Super Strength *Super Hearing *Regeneration *Flight *Immortality *Hypnosis(Jesse possessed this power, but it is unknown if this is a vampire power) *Telekinesis(Jesse possessed this power, but it is unknown if this is a vampire power) Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Vampires sometimes need to wear sunglasses and sunscreen in the daylight to avoid this problem *'Invites' - Vampires cannot come into anyone's home without being invited in. It is a person's only safe haven. *'Holy Water' - Vampires turn to flames and get sent to a Limbo for souls when they get drenched in Holy Water. If they only get splashed a little bit with Holy Water, it just burns them but they survive. *'Wooden Stakes' - Vampires die when stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. *'Garlic - '''Vampires hate the smell of garlic. *'Magical Daggers - '''Benny's grandmother gave Ethan a pair of daggers capable of killing vampires. Category:Browse Category:Vampires Category:Undead Creatures